The invention relates to a piston for a power cylinder able to be operated by fluid force, comprising two coaxial and radially yielding sealing lips extending axially away from each other and adapted for sealing engagement with the piston engaging face of the power cylinder, and an elastic buffer body arranged in the vicinity of at least one terminal piston face and adapted to serve for impact damping in the end of stroke position of the piston, said buffer body having an impact face turned away from the piston.
Furthermore the invention relates to a power cylinder fitted with such a piston and having a cylinder housing defining a piston receiving space for the piston, said space having a peripheral piston running face and terminal abutment faces.